My little Ninja: Spinjitzu is magic or is it just painful?
by Slippery Tummy
Summary: The ninja find their way into Equestria and turn into ponies. The princesses find out about a new alicorn comming that is more powerful than everypony in Equestria combined. They need to see where he/she is and find out if they want to Hurt anypony. Anyponycan see how that can be a mess. I don't write summaries well. Please R&R this,It's my first story.
1. Shipnapped

My little ninja: Spinjitzu Is Magic…or is it just painful?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lego, Lego ninjago, the hub, or my little pony. I really wish I did, but that idea is already taken.**

_**AN:**__I am looking for an editor. If anyone would be kind enough to become the editor, I would be very appreciative. This also happens to be my first story, so please review honestly. Also, Lloyd is an adult in this story. Also, If you've never seen or read about ninjago, I suggest that you watch the first two episodes of each season. It may help you to understand this more because I won't be describing much about the characters' traits and faces. Since this has no editor, I am sure that it will have a lot of different mistakes. Sorry about that. As long as the first and last letters are in place, a human should be able to read it. Ok, here's the story. _

Chapter 1: Shipnapped

Kai and Cole were on the couch, doing the one thing that ninjas do best. They were playing video games. As they started to yell, Lloyd and Jay came and picked sides. Jay sided with Cole, saying that he would destroy the arsonist in training.

"Yeah," Lloyd started, having tons of sarcasm in his voice "You can do it eyebrows!"

Kai smiled, realizing that Lloyd was siding with him. It's always good luck to have the green ninja on your side. He won, high zeroed Lloyd, and walked into the kitchen. Cole grumbled to himself about having bad luck, and Jay went off to find Nya. That left Lloyd, Sensei and Zane. Sensei was trying to teach Zane a new part of his power. Zane was trying to keep a fire going while keeping it in a ball of ice. He had to regulate the temperature of the ball by using the wall of ice surrounding it to keep the cold temperature from the fire. Sadly, he grew frustrated and froze the fire. The ball fell and shattered at the ground. Zane sighed, and sensei said that he would learn soon to harness his power.

* * *

Meanwhile, In Canterlot, the princesses were sitting in Celestia's room, talking. Suddenly, their horns had a faint tingle, and then the room exploded with green light. Immediately, they ran to the royal depths, which is a place where water as black as night is lit by the sheer power of the sun. When both royal ponies talked to it at the same time, it told them, vaguely, what they needed to know.

"What is happening with the green light?" The sisters asked. The voice whispered into their heads, telling them that there would be a new alicorn coming, and she or she would have twice the power of everyone in Equestria combined. He or she will come as an adult pony from another world. They could be a threat or a blessing. Then the voice became quiet. The sisters looked at each other and talked in harmony again.

"We need to find that pony."

* * *

"Now Zane,"

"Try again?"

"No, you have had enough of that for now. Now you need to cook dinner. We all know that it's your night. "

"But Sensei, Our cooking board says that it's Cole's night to… Oh." Zane smiled. "Thank you for the compliment, Sensei. I hope my meal will not disappoint you or the others."

As Zane headed to the kitchen, Kai was about to say something when he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. It was the mega weapon. And it was glowing.

"RUN!"He screamed, before a blinding curse was forced upon everyone on the ship. No one realized what he meant, and Kai got hit trying to get off of the ship and save Nya, who had come in. Right before they backed out, they heard an evil laugh. All of them knew who it was.

"Garmadon" chocked Kai, and then everything went black.

_**AN**__: Hi guys, I hope you liked the first chapter! I know it's short. Only 502 words in the actual story! I'll get better. Any editors out there are welcomed. I always read and write too fast. Was that an OK cliffhanger, even if you have a pretty good guess about what's going to happen? The story may be pretty short, or it may be long. I'm not sure how long I would like to draw this out. Do you think I should add any OC's? If so, can you tell me their name, personality, and role in the story?_ _Also, who's your favorite pony/ninja? I'd like to ask general question about the story or the show after every chapter. R&R!_

~ST out!


	2. Kai the magic unicorn

{Insert Title Here}

**_AN:_**_ Hi everyone! I'm back, and I've got a longer chapter for you. I am happy to inform you that two people have asked to become the editor, and we will have an editor by the time chapter three is updated! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

"RUN!" He screamed, before a blinding curse was forced upon everyone on the ship. No one realized what he meant, and Kai got hit trying to get off of the ship and save Nya, who had come in. Right before they backed out, they heard an evil laugh. All of them knew who it was.  
"Garmadon" choked Kai, and then everything went black.

* * *

__-Kai's POV-

Sunlight. Streaming through Kai's window and waking him up. You would think that a fire ninja would love to see a big ball of fire that warms all of Ninjago, right? Wrong. Kai hisses at the sunlight just like every other person on this planet. Earth. Right? Kai looked around, seeing huge green trees and sunlight coming through them. Now that he was no longer groggy, he got to his feet and- wait, where did his feet go? His feet were not…feet. They were hooves! Four hooves, like a horse's or a goat's.

"OK, I'm an animal. Maybe I'm a dragon, or a komodo dragon or a majestic steed!" Kai looked at himself, realizing that he was just short of the last one.  
"I'm not a horse! I'm a-a pony!" Kai looked at himself. He had a red coat and fierce, orange-red eyes, according to his reflection in a puddle. His mane was the same color as his hair, still brown. As he turned away, he caught a glimpse of his left flank. It had a picture of a flame on it, orange outlined with a yellow wisp on the inside.

After pausing, Kai walked, or rather trotted, around. He was looking, trying to find his friends or civilization. When he thought he saw a building, he walked into a tree! He hit it, but he didn't feel anything. Then he noticed a bump on his head. He concentrated on it, and a red orange spark came out.

"Great. Now I'm not just a pony, I'm a magical unicorn! I hope the guys got turned into these too, or else I'll live with the name Kai the magic unicorn forever! Maybe this is what it's like to be Cole. Thanks a lot, Gamadon." Just then, Kai looked up and saw a dark blue flash. Then he saw a light blue, rainbow trailed blur, coming from a different direction.

"Could that be Jay?" He wondered. Wow, Jay the rainbow pony. That would definitely make them forget about a little bump! He covered it with his mane. For the first time, His hair went the way he wanted it to.  
"Wow, I could get used to this." Kai swerved away from the tree and galloped over in the direction that Jay was going. He saw a pony, but it didn't look like jay at all. This pony was a girl! Still, Kai cautiously said his name.

"Jay? Is that you?"

The rainbow pony trotted up to him. She had a light blue coat, along with big, feathery things on each side of her body. Her rainbow mane covered the tiniest part of her eye, somewhat like bangs. She trotted over to him, confused look on her face.

"Is Jay the Pegasus I've been chasing? What is that, an abbreviation for his real name? He kept muttering something about finding his friends. He's pretty fast. I've never seen him before. Honestly, why does every pony try to run, fly or teleport away from me when I chase them? All I want to do is say hello! Speaking of that, the name's Rainbow Dash. Call me Rainbow. What's yours? Also, why are you in the Everfree forest?"

Kai stood there, a bit confused. Then he introduced himself as Kai, the red ninja of fire like he usually did. Rainbow then proceeded to burst into laughter.

"Are you an actor or something? Just like Pinkie! You've got to meet her!" Kai looked at her. He sighed. He was in a new world, where a ninja is just a kid in pajamas on Halloween.

"Look, Rainbow, I'm not from here. I'm not an actor; I'm not even a pony! I don't know about the Everfree forest, but I'm from Ninjago and I really am a ninja. I fight Snakes, Skeletons and evil overlords from time to time. I am a human, and I got here because of something called a mega weapon. I have no idea how to get back to my home world, and I'm really ticked because the guys will call me Kai the magic unicorn."

After saying all of this, with a straight and possibly worried face, Rainbow realized that he was serious. She sighed, and smiled.

"OK then Kai, Ponyville's fastest flier is at your service. What do you think your friends will look like?"  
Kai reassured himself that he'd get back home in no time. He asked her to look for a black, green, white, pale red/pink, and blue coated ponies. Kai told her that he'd look on the ground, and she could fly above. The two trotted or flew off, and Kai knew that he'd found a friend.

* * *

-Princesses' POV-

The princesses were in their separate rooms, sleeping and dreaming. Their horns glowed green again, but they didn't notice. Their dreams were the same. Both princesses envisioned the Everfree forest with a green alicorn galloping around, as if he were searching for something. His pale mane shimmered and waved, but it was pretty short. He ran around, Shouting, calling names like Kai, Jay or Cole. They weren't pony names, so the sisters knew something was amiss. His pale, light blonde hair shook and shimmered as he trotted about. When he turned they noticed his cutie mark. It had symbols of all four forces of nature. The princesses shifted in their sleep.

"Zane?" He called in a demoted tone.

"Sensei? Where are you guys? Why am I all alone?" He sat down by the base of a tree, and had tears in his eyes.

"This is the pony you seek" said a ghostly voice. The Princesses both Jolted awake and ran towards each other. I saw him in my dream! They both exclaimed.

"Guard?" Called Princess Celestia. Alert the carriage driver that we will need to go to the Everfree forest.

* * *

**_AN_**_: Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I barely broke 1000 words. I will not be able to update on the weekdays anymore. Thanks again to anyone who wanted to become the editor! It means a lot to me! Thank you for reviewing the story too. Check out my polls on the story's relationships. My favorite ninja happens to be a tie between Kai and Lloyd, and my favorite pony is Twilight Sparkle, then Pinkie Pie. Also, for my question, Who is the worst ninja/pony and why? For pony, I count EVERY LIVING (or dead) SOUL in Equestria.  
~ST out!_

**EN:** 'Ello all! I'm Blake, Hero of Tyme. Or, that's at least my penname. XD  
So, to put it simply, I'm your resident Editor. And hey, I think I do quite the good job. :P  
My ego aside, my favs are Jay and Rainbow Dash, even if I've never seen FiM. (Treason!)  
Worst?... Probs Cole. It's not that I don't like him, it's just that all the others are much cooler. XP As for pony.. Nightmare Moon. When she was evil. Cause evil's bad. 'N stuff. Yeah.  
-Hero of Tyme


	3. Lloyd the alicorn

~~IMPORTANT!~~  
"This is the pony you seek" said a ghostly voice. The Princesses both Jolted awake and ran towards each  
other.  
"I saw him in my dream!" they both exclaimed.  
"Guard?" called Princess Celestia.  
"Alert the carriage driver that we will need to go to the Everfree forest."

-Jay's POV-  
"Zane? Nya? Where are you guys?" Jay was flying around, having been converted to pony form. His light blue eyes searched the ground for his friends, knowing he had the advantage of being able to take to the sky, due to being the Ninja of Lightning. What surprised him was that he didn't need his powers anymore, at least not for flying. He had big, feathery wings on his back, and they were easy to fly with, compared to using his true potential. He decided to look in another area of the forest, until he saw a light blue Pegasus with a rainbow trail chasing him.  
"What if she was sent by Garmadon to destroy me?" Jay thought. Usually, he was warm and welcoming to strangers, but when you get turned into a flying pony, your normal instincts go out of the window. Without a second thought, he flew as fast as he could away. The girl stopped after a while and landed on the ground, disappearing from sight. Jay looked back for a moment, and flew into one of the taller trees.  
"Oww. That hurt!" He fell on to the ground and stood up, only to become dizzy. The world span around as he looked around, trying to figure out what direction was up. Once it stopped, his body was in a crescent shape, with his head curved towards his bottom.  
"Oops." Jay muttered, about to move his legs back when he saw something on his left flank.  
"What's this?" He asked himself, looking at it, only to find a lightning bolt, the interior so white that it almost glowed and the outline electric blue, shining on his dark blue coat.  
"Wow, that looks amazing!" Jay exclaimed. He thought about how much Nya would like it, perhaps it could even make their relationship better.  
"Plus, Kai may like me more if he saw how awesome my…." Jay didn't know what to call it.  
He heard a loud thud and saw a chariot with a white, huge, pony that had a shimmering mane. She had a smug but polite and royal expression, as if she owned the world. He also saw another chariot pulled by a regal looking pony that was younger, but still had the same expression, if not a little more worried on her face. They got lower and landed next to him, stepping out. Without any thought, Jay looked at them and spoke.  
"Dude, If you're more of Garmadon's creations with the mega weapon, stay away. I'm Jay the blue ninja, and I will Spinjitzu your faces if needed." Jay waited to see if they would respond, in charging possession. The two ponies looked at each other and laughed. Jay sighed, muttered a quick "I warned ya..." and shouted his battle cry.  
"NINJAAAAAA GO!" Somehow, Jay managed to do Spinjitzu to knock the two ponies down. He hoof pumped and said, "Go ninja go!" to himself before looking down at the two females he just knocked out on the ground.  
Why hadn't they turned into black dust? Then an awful realization hit him.  
"I just KO'd some innocent ponies! " He looked in their chariot to see if they really were Garmadon's creations but he saw nothing, except for a small piece of paper that read "Find the pony with the elemental cutie mark." Then it showed a picture of a green pony's flank that had a star and the five elements.  
"It's Lloyd? Well, if it is, then they may still be made from Garmadon." Jay read the words again.  
"Cutie mark? This awesome lightning bolt that's put on my skin is called a CUTIE MARK?" Jay seethed, grumbling with frustration. That didn't really make him look too good in front of the rousing Princesses.  
Celestia looked up at him with one thought in her mind. "Oh, he's in trouble now."

Lloyd's POV  
After sitting and crying at the base of a tree, Lloyd picked himself up.  
"Come on!" he scolded himself. "You're a 24 year old adult now Lloyd! A kid-turned adult that's the Green Ninja of Legend, can control all four elements and most importantly, managed to turn the ninja themselves against each other with simple pranks and rumors! He shouldn't be moping around now. No, he should be using his powers as the green ninja and flying around, looking for his friends. Not stumbling and crashing into trees!" With that, Lloyd tried to summon his powers of wind. It made him tired immediately, and just when he was about to try walking instead, he noticed big, feathery things on his back. "I wonder if…." He let his voice trail of as he flapped his wings. As he rose into the sky, he finally got a good look at himself. He had short, pale, golden hair. His hooves were…..  
"Wait, hold on a second. Hooves?" He thought, "Why do I have hooves?" He looked back only to see a shimmering tail; the same color as his mane.  
"Why am I a pony? I guess that human anatomy class was wrong." He thought. "When you get to a certain age, you get turned into an adult with a magical tea. Then, you turn into a flying, magical unicorn. That makes so much sense." He saw a puddle, and peered down at his reflection. He had green eyes, a long green horn, and huge wings. As Lloyd turned around, he noticed a green star with all four elements of nature on his flank. He tried to lean so that he could examine it further, but he realized something. He was closely examining his butt.  
"Ewe." He thought to himself, looking around to see if anypony saw him. He looked at himself in the puddle again. "Wait." He thought to himself. "I've seen something like this before". Then he concentrated, reaching back into the recesses of his mind. Once he had reached the truth, he wished that he still didn't know what he was.  
"I'm-" he stuttered, wanting the following words to be a cruel prank that Cole pulled on him for the nickname he was given. "I'm a My Little Pony!" He was embarrassed that he knew this. It was shown on TV at the bounty, and he was "home alone". That particular episode was very intriguing. After watching the next few episodes (the one about nightmare moon was his favorite), he had actually considered becoming a brony until Sensei had sneaked up behind him, chuckling at Lloyd's new secret hobby. Lloyd begged him not to tell, and Sensei just sighed and said something old and full of wisdom that he really did (not!) need to know. Lloyd had grown out of it, but he still remembered the distinct personalities of each pony. His favorite had been Rainbow Dash. And maybe still was. Now that he had actually become one, he felt like throwing up.  
"Well, at least I know how to move myself. Am I in the Everfree forest?" He looked around and verified that it was true. Then he flew up towards the sky, hoping to see some sign of civilization, or better yet, his friends. He noticed a light blue rainbow pony in the distance, getting farther by the second. "It's Rainbow Dash" he breathed, as he finally started to realize how real the situation was. Rainbow was flying away. Lloyd started to fly quickly toward her, and in the process, he made a Sonic Rainboom by using his powers of rain and fire to make a rainbow. Lloyd ended up directly behind her, and he tapped her on the shoulder, trying to avoid her wings. Rainbow turned around and almost bucked him. She stopped though, when she saw his cutie mark.  
"Kai!" she called down to a pony on the ground.  
"I think I found him, or maybe he found me." Lloyd looked at her, almost suspecting himself of hallucination. But no, Dash was right here in front of him. She began to introduce herself.  
"Hi there, you must be Lloyd. Call me-"  
"Rainbow Dash," he continued for her, slightly smirking at her confused expression.  
"Or Dash for short. Ponyville's fastest flier is at your service." Lloyd paused, then continued.  
"Hi Rainbow, I'm Lloyd, the green ninja. Now what were you saying about my friend Kai?"  
"...Are you a mind reader or something?"  
"Nope. I'm better. I'm a ninja. Where's Kai?" Lloyd looked at her face, filled with awe. He liked how it felt, to have the pony he had adored so much so long ago admire him. Rainbow simply motioned downward, her mouth still agape. Lloyd flew downward toward Kai, his closest friend on the bounty and now a magic unicorn. Lloyd knew he couldn't make fun of him, that was Cole's job. Besides, he didn't want the nickname "Lloyd the alicorn" any more than Kai would like "Kai the magic pony". He flew down toward Kai, who broke into a grin when he saw Lloyd, but quickly faded away into a smile as he self consciously moved his mane. "Is that you Kai?" He smiled and looked at his friend, whose smile had been replaced with a questioning glance.  
"Lloyd, what's going on? Why did Garmadon send us here? Also, why is Rainbow Dash just hovering there like that with her mouth open and drool coming down?" Kai looked at him, doubting he had the answers but still hoping.  
"Look dude, I don't know about Garmadon. Maybe Rainbow is just, um, I don't know, shocked to see the green ninja?" Lloyd hoped that Kai would buy the thing about Rainbow Dash. It hadn't occurred to him that if he showed off his knowledge of Ponyville, the guys may question why he knew this. Kai obviously didn't, but he shrugged it off anyway.  
"One minute. I need to go talk to your girlfriend." It was a cruel thing to say, but Lloyd needed something to take the focus of his lie. When the suggestion Lloyd had made had finally dawned on Kai, Lloyd flew away from Kai sputtering in protest. Then, he examined Rainbow for a second, and did the first thing that came natural to him. Lloyd grabbed Rainbow's hoof and sent a little electricity through it. Rainbow snapped out of her phase and looked at him, her cheeks warming in fury.  
"What did you… why you little…" Rainbow backed up to charge him and Lloyd shinnied away in fear, his wings slowly guiding him backwards.  
"Sorry Rainbow, umm I was just trying to wake you up!" He squeaked, ready to dodge. Lloyd knew that one of Rainbow's charges could really mess up your day. His day was already messed up enough for his taste. Rainbow flew at him at top speed, and almost hit him. She stopped directly in front of him; looking at Lloyd's scared face. Then, she started to laugh.  
"Oh," she cried "That was a good one. You should have seen your face!"  
Lloyd was confused, but then he started to smile.  
"A-ha-ha," he laughed dryly, "really funny Dash."  
"Yeah, it was." Rainbow replied, wiping away the last of her tears. "That's what you get for shocking me. Hey, where did you get the prank shocker? Did you go into town already? Also, how did you know my name?"  
Lloyd explained his powers of being the green ninja, and also told her that he didn't want her telling anyone that he knew this, among other things. He showed her Spinjitzu and she was awed at his outfit, and his calmness. Then she asked him about his magic as a pony. After all, his horn was as big as Princess Luna's, or maybe Princess Celestia's.  
"I don't know. Lloyd stated "But I can try doing something." Lloyd focused, and put all of his willpower into finding his pony friends. He tried to make a scan for Jay and Nya. His horn glowed, and then the whole forest was filled with green light. He pinpointed Jay's location, but Nya's seemed farther away, as if she was on another planet. She might be in a different dimension.  
"It worked." He somehow showed Rainbow where to find it. Rainbow called down to Kai as Lloyd swept to the ground to see his angry face.  
"Can't talk now, I figured out where Jay was." Kai looked at him defiantly but didn't argue. Kai followed Lloyd, and off they went to find their lost friend, who may or may not be dealing with two angry Princesses.  
AN: OH MY ZEUS! I am so sorry for not updating! I got banned from the computer. Sadly, this middle length, boring piece of literary trash (writing this before my editor sees it, of course) {EDITOR ATTACK!-It was fine before, Slip. I just made it shiny. :P-ATTACK END} is your compensation for 2 months of no updates. All I can say right now is sorry. I'm writing the next chapter as I speak (or type, I guess) and hopefully it won't be as horrible as this. Thanks to my wonderful editor and all of my readers for keeping me one of their favorite authors/reading my story. You mean a lot to me. Thank you! Oh, And here's a piece of advice. Never dress up like a person opposite of your gender and go to red lobster and start eating. Bad idea.  
ST out! 

**EN:** Why hello there good readers! I'm sure you'll be glad to hear (or completely indifferent) that I actually have watched MLP:FiM. _**YAAAAAAY!**__(The yay was from ST.)_  
Turns out I'm now a Brony. :P  
As our dear Author has apparently forgotten a question for the day, how about this one: Would you rather be stuck in Equestria or Ninjago? Personally I don't have a preference, but you might! Tell us, perhaps in a review? ;)  
-Blake, Hero of Tyme


	4. Nya the Human

**AN: **All I have to say for now is "Look out! Look out!

There's something evil twitching

in your Kitchen!

Boogly Boogly Silverware,

Everywhere!" Enjoy the chapter.

Lloyd focused, and put all of his willpower into finding his pony friends, trying to do a scan for Jay and Nya. His horn glowed, and then the whole forest was filled with green light. He pinpointed Jay's location, but Nya's seemed farther away, as if she was on another planet. She might be in a different dimension.  
"It worked." He somehow showed Rainbow where to find it. Rainbow called down to Kai as Lloyd swept to the ground to see his angry face.  
"Can't talk now, I figured out where Jay was." Kai looked at him defiantly but didn't argue. Kai followed Lloyd, and off they went to find their lost friend, who may or may not be dealing with two angry Princesses.  
Cole's POV  
Cole found himself on the ground, more specifically inside of a large forest. He stood up and heard the sound of owls hooting around him. He looked around, trying to  
A: Figure out where in Ninjago he was  
B: Find his way out of this stinking forest  
And C: Find out where Lloyd is so that he can punch him.  
With that settled, he looked up, automatically feeling dizzy. Cole was always uncomfortable in the air. The only time he could stand it was when he was riding his dragon, Rocky. Cole looked back down on the ground and made a surprising discovery. He had hooves instead of feet, somehow he missed the fact that his hands had grown into front legs, and he had a charcoal black coat. Cole turned himself so that he could see himself in a puddle and when he saw his left flank, he uncharacteristically gasped. His left flank had a rock imprinted into it.  
"Wow," he breathed,  
"That is awesome." Then Cole froze. He saw a green flash up ahead that spread around the forest, coming from one central point. Somehow, Cole already knew what was sending it. Lloyd.

Jay's POV  
Finally after Jay stopped being angry about the cutie mark, he decided that these innocent ponies could use some help. He tried to pick up the smaller one, and when that didn't work, he summoned his powers of wind.  
"Now, where would I take them?" Jay thought to himself. He dropped them on their heads and momentarily knocked them out, yet again. Jay promised himself he would return to them, taking off. He flew around the forest trying to find some edible berries, and when he spotted some things that looked like blueberries, he was scratched by some prickly bushes near the clump of berries. He look at them for a while, and then finally stretched his neck to try one. The berries released a rancid liquid on his lounge, and some got on the side of his mouth.  
"Blegh" whispered Jay and was about to retreat when he felt one of the cuts on the side of his mouth started to heal.  
"Awesome. I can take these to the two ponies that I left." He said. With that he grabbed two hoof fulls of the berries and brought them to the two ponies that were barely awake. He opened the bigger, white coated one's mouth and but a berry in it, and then did the same with the smaller, dark blue colored one. Immediately, they started to get better and both woke up to see the face of the worried Pegasus.  
"You attacked my sister!" screamed the now alert Celestia, encasing him in yellow magic. Jay was scared of this angry pony, who was controlling his whole body.  
"Sorry" was all that Jay said, but somehow it contacted the Princess's ears through her rage. Jay began to explain himself.  
"I thought you guys were from Garmadon, but then you didn't become smoke so I was worried I hurt two innocent mares. Then, I went out into the forest and got these weird berries. So yeah, sorry about that. Are you going to kill me now or something?" The princesses looked to see if he was lying, and they saw the pile of berries and realized he was telling the truth. Celestia lightly dropped him.  
"Who or what is Garmadon?" Luna asked. Jay took in a deep breath.  
"We call him Lord Garmadon but he is my Sensei's brother. When he was a kid he was bitten by this snake called the Great Devourer. Said snake-which, by the way, is really big and evil and just plain bad news-made him evil. Then Garmadon got four arms so that he could control the elements of Spinjitzu." Jay took another breath.  
"Last winter the other ninja and I destroyed the Great Devourer-well, actually Garmadon did but we're still fighting him. Any questions?" Jay was trying to but failing to look modest but the princesses looked dumbfounded. Even the mighty Celestia didn't know about this other world. In fact, the only other world she knew about is the world of the humans, and she liked to stay away from them. Celestia had a question.  
"Who is this "we" you speak of? Is there a band of Pegasai that live in your world, fighting giant snakes?" Jay looked at her.  
"No, in my world, we are humans. Now that you're better, can you help me find my friends?"  
"What friends do you have? Are these the humans that you defeated the snake with?"  
"Yes. My guess is that they have turned into ponies, like I have. I'm also guessing that they also have coats that are the color of their suits, and manes the color of their hair."  
"That would most likely be correct," Said Princess Luna.  
"In that case, you'll see a red pony with a brown mane named Kai, a black pony with a black mane named Cole, a white pony with a very light blonde mane named Zane, and last but not even close to least, you'll see a green pony with a very light blonde mane named Lloyd. I think you have a picture of his cutie mark. Why do you have the Green Ninja's Cutie mark?" Jay looked up at Luna and Celestia.  
"He appeared to us in a dream." Jay was stunned. How could Lloyd come up in the dreams of ponies he didn't know? Suddenly, the forest was filled in green light, and Jay knew it was Lloyd sending it out.  
"Find the source of that light!" Jay screamed, flapping his wings and getting into the sky to look around. The green light was now gone.  
"How will we find him now?" Jay whined.  
"Don't worry my little pony. I'll find him." Celestia did a scan of the forest, similar to what Lloyd did, but with the intent on finding one pony.  
"I found him." She let her horn glowing yellow lead the way. Jay and Luna followed behind.  
"Don't worry Lloyd," Jay thought, "I'll find you!"

**Nya's POV**  
The Samurai sat sniveling on the couch of the bounty, wondering where her brother and boyfriend went. Sensei tried to comfort her with old sayings and reassuring words, but it only reminded her of the ones she lost. Nya didn't think to wonder where the Ninjroid or Eyebrows were, but Lloyd did cross her mind. At times she still thought of Lloyd as the trouble-making, insecure nine year old that he was before the tea, much like herself with Kai when she was younger. That drove Nya's thoughts back to Kai. She sobbed again. Where did they go?

Zane's POV  
Zane was in the forest, burning up.  
"Why was it always so hot around me?" The ice ninja disliked warm climates, simply because if he froze them over to the temperatures of his liking, everyone got angry at him. Zane had to turn on auto-freeze, which just slowed down his gears. Zane was standing, thinking about this when he opened his eyes. He was in another warm climate, so he tried to turn on auto freeze but couldn't. Zane felt a pain in his chest, intrigued, he looked down, not sure what he was to do but the pain got worse. After looking down, he realized that he had four legs, causing him to gasp, like he had seen people on Television do. Although he didn't have lungs, he had practiced sucking in air in his training to become more like a human.  
"I guess getting four legs was kind of a setback. Huh." After Zane had breathed in, he realized that he didn't feel the pain. Then Zane took some time to assess the situation, looking around, finding he was surrounded by a forest. Then he took some time to look at himself, ignoring the pains returing in his chest. It turned out that he was a pony, but he had a horn. Zane was a unicorn with a white coat, pale blue eyes, and a picture of ice on his left flank. He tried to search his knowledge database for an explanation of the pain he kept feeling, but he just couldn't. Then Zane figured it out; he was alive! He looked back to his life Ninjago to guess what exactly he was, and then he figured it out. Zane remembered once when he tried to record a TV show when he, Kai, Jay, Cole and Nya were on a mission. When he came back, "Gravity Falls" wasn't recorded, but some weird TV show with animated ponies was recorded instead. Zane felt the pain in his chest and gasped again. He realized that he had to breathe to survive, and that he would get tired when he ran. He also realized that he wasn't smart to want to be alive so badly. Zane tried to use his horn and when he did, a tree froze and was preserved in a block of ice. Astounded, Zane smiled and wanted to find a flame to show Sensei.  
"Sensei. Oh, where is he? Where are my friends and teacher?" he said to himself. Then Zane decided to attempt to use his horn to find his friends. But before he could, a bright green light encased the forest and Zane used his horn to find its source before it stopped. It was Lloyd as a pony. Zane kept thinking of it while walking forward, trying to get to Lloyd. He walked into a tree and lost concentration.  
"Ugh, I'm such a silly filly!" he thought to himself. How would he find Lloyd now? Zane tried to walk in the direction he was going in, but instead walked the other way because of his bump into the tree. Pretty soon, Zane found himself at the end of the forest. There he saw a glittering town with Pegasus flying around and ponies chatting. One pony stood out, a blue pony with a blonde and blue mane. Zane walked to her, and just as he reached her, he walked into another tree. His last memory was the pony asking him something. It was hard to make out.  
"Hey, are you ok? Can you open your eyes or at least talk?" Zane tried to respond, but it came out as a moan as he blacked out.

**Kai's POV**  
"Girlfriend?" Kai thought.  
"Lloyd thinks that DASH is my girlfriend? I just met her a few minutes ago!" Lloyd is a twisted kid.  
"Shut Up, Lloyd!" Kai screamed.  
"What?" asked Dash, "I think green bean is kind of cool."  
"You won't after…" Kai trailed off, looking up.  
"What is it?" asked Dash. Kai saw the most surprising thing he had seen in all of his years on ninja-ing. Up ahead, he saw a marvelous sight. A white pony with a glowing yellow horn the size of Lloyd.  
"It's not fair that he's taller than me! I'm older than him!" Kai's brain buzzed in. He got back to the princess. Behind him he saw a midnight blue pony and a dark blue pony the color of Jay's suit.  
"Jay?" he called out.  
"Is that you buddy?" Jay smiled behind the two ponies, and then Kai tried to cover his horn. When they got there, He smiled at Kai. Then Jay looked at Dash.  
"Hey! You're the pony that tried to chase me!" Jay looked angry, but the white pony flew between them.  
"Rainbow Dash and Jay the Ninja, before we make assumptions, let's try to make peace. Rainbow Dash gasped and fell to the ground, bowing and trembling at the princess's hooves.  
"All hail the mighty Celestia and Luna!", Shouted Rainbow. Kai looked at her.  
"Are these ponies Princesses?" He whispered.  
"Yes!" She responded in a loud whisper.  
"Now bow down!" Kai did as he was told, along with Jay. Lloyd started to, but Luna stopped him.  
"Halt green one." She stated. Surprisingly, the two princesses bowed to him.  
"I'm not royalty. I'm just a Ninja. Kai and Jay are Ninjas too, Tia & Luna." Lloyd gave them nicknames to ease the tension, but it seemed to just make the tension worse. Celestia sniveled.  
"Mom," she whispered. Lloyd somehow knew that the old queen called her this. Celestia recovered from her moment of weakness and straightened. All of the ponies stopped bowing.  
"Hey, let's go to Ponyville!" Celestia said, surprising everyone with her easiness. Lloyd smiled. Celestia sighed with relief. Maybe the green pony would be good and decide not to kill them all. Maybe.

**AN:** Hey hey hey! Here is some secret special stuff I have to say that you shouldn't read. Here goes…. I have a nose. I put in Starflake! My advice for this chapter is to never dress up in a white morph suit with a black suit on top (as Slenderman) and walk around in your public park. Bad Idea. I would personally rather live in ponyville, because there I would have magic powers. I have a shout out to all of my other favorite shows & authors, like gravity falls, The amazing world of Gumball, Adventure time & RC9GN (don't Judge me! I know some of YOU don't like it, but I do. Go eat a muffin.), Yellowbook and Sorida. You are the bomb. I suggest that all of you go online and search AAoOD & AAoOD2, especially if you think that One Direction is a band that sings literary trash. Personally, I hate 1D, but still watch it. Look for the bleeped out bad stuff version. Please. Question of the chapter is… If you could choose to live in ninjago as a villain to the ninja or just stay on Earth as the good person you are, which would you choose? K, that's all,  
~ST Out!~

PS: Boogly Boogly Silverware!

**EN**: Ermmm derp  
I like Earth, so yeahhh  
also I have nothing to sayyyy sooo  
Yeahhhh  
I like chicken (AUTHOR ATTACK! How did you figure out that that is one of my top ten sayings BHoT?)  
-Blake


	5. And the plot thickens

**DIS **(CORD) **CLAIMER**~ As all of you can probably guess, I'm not Lauren Faust. I didn't Make any of these shows I write about, and I have no relation to the Hub, Disney channel, Cartoon Network, or Teletoon except for the fact that I watch all of those channels. This goes for the whole story, unless I happen to become the owner of the channels. I already know I'll forget to post this at the beginning of each chapter, so I'll just say it here. THIS AIN'T MINE!

AN~ Hi there guys! Slippery here. I just watched Equestria Girls last night. (AWESOME MOVIE! ) and I loved it. Many bronies were against this movie. I was too, until I saw me the sappiest pony in Ponyville (my home looks a bit like the place, just… modernized a bit) but I think that Flash Century was adorable with Twilight. Weird how there is a copy of everyone in Canterlot High. Except for Twilight. Unless you count her twin sister in the city that she might have. Well here's the story! Watch the movie, even if you are against it. Vote on the polls! And with more personal news , Oh MY CELESTIA! MY MOM MAY LET ME GO TO BRONYCON 2014! (I didn't know about the 2013 on in Baltimore on august second. ) Also, I found out about this organization called the Illuminati. It's pretty much a group of crazy people that happen to be rich that believe in a "New World Order." I'm probably going to get banned from by saying this. I know I sound like a crazy conspiracy theory person or something, but I'm serious. They're bad news. This chapter is kind of boring. No real action happens. I promise I'll make next chapter longer and have some fun. If you want, I'll let Cole and Zane meet each other and everyone will meet up. Also, Im going to make a pony and a ninja hate each other. You decide who. Maybe.

ALSO! I have this disturbing piece of literature which is 100% true that my good friend believes is like, I don't know, fiction or something? HERE YA GO!

I felt like this all season. Maybe it was female intuition, maybe it was sheer luck, maybe it was me looking into things a bit more. Either way, I knew I was right. It was confirmed. After it was, I was changed. It was different after that. This is something I won't forget ever in my life. I know now, how horrid the world really is. I know now. And I wan't to forget. I can't. I cry. I weep for humanity. I pray that I'm wrong. But I know I'm not. If any of you know what I'm talking about, you're doing the same thing. This is not a threat to be taken lightly. All of my life, I've been fake. I've been a person to laugh with. The girl no one could ever suspect of having a dark secret, of knowledge I have eating away at my insides. I sound crazy, I sound like I'm joking. I wish I was insane, I wish this was a joke. It's not. Some things were not meant to be known. Now that we do, Many of those things are things you Need to know. These are things that humanity would have benefited from not knowing. Now that we do, it is useless to try to go back to the good way we had, of not knowing. Now, in order to survive, we must know. Because of the mistakes of our ancestors. Because of our own mistakes. Let it be known, that if we eliminated, it would be best for whatever new species not to read this, so that thy can stay in the comfortable, easy life without such knowledge. Once they seek it out, It will lead to their own destruction, just as it will lead to ours. I can't tell you when, or exactly how it will happen, but I know that when it does, it will be in essence, bad. This is my warning to you, to everyone. Take heed to it, or die. After this line break, I will go back to being fake. To being fun and bouncy without a single fault. To being the laughing joyful side of me that many would rather see. If you are at all interested in the other side, the side that shows my mournfulness to the inedible, You can be like me. And fight this. Just now, I remembered reading an online book in sixth grade called "Devoured By the Dark." The lesson was meant to teach children about saving energy. What caught my attention just now, was the triangle the children had to make it through after solving the puzzles to get back to their time period. The substance, the "Dark" pretended to e the antagonist in the story, and the "light" was shown as the protagonist. Now, as I reflect on it, I believe that the forces of dark and light were both founded by the same substance, the same untangle thing. Neither were looking out for the three children, only to their own selfish desires. The triangle intrigued me, the shape that has knowledge of in that story, time travel. Reflect on that yourself. The college student may not have been hinting about that, the reason she picked the shape could have been that she was studying equilateral triangles a the time but I choose to believe that she was either sending a warning to the children, or trying to fill their minds with knowledge of it. At this point in time, I can't be sure. None of this was at all meant to scare you. If it does, discard it from your mind, and fill your mind with "happy" things like soft animals and artificially flavored sweet lumps. But for those of you that want to fight this cause, join me. I'm sure you'll figure out a way to join us.

* * *

**Word Count: 1,500**

* * *

All of the ponies stopped bowing.  
"Hey, let's go to Ponyville!" Celestia said, surprising everyone with her easiness. Lloyd smiled, and Celestia sighed with relief. Maybe the green pony would be good and decide not to kill them all. Maybe not.

* * *

**Starflake's POV  
**"Oh no! What do I do? What do I do?" She cried. She wanted to bring the pony to Fluttershy, but Star didn't know if she would come to the Everfree Forest.  
"I've got it!" she exclaimed, making a bird or two fly from the trees.  
"Twilight! I'll take him to her! I'll be back soon" she whispered to the now sleeping Zane. She quickly flew to Twilight's tree library, almost knocking down the mare when she pounced on her, however Twilight wasn't even surprised.  
"Rainbow, is everything always THIS urgent?"  
"My deepest apologies Twilight." Starflake stated. Twilight looked up in surprise.  
"Starflake? What are you doing here, on this side of town?" She ignored the question and told her about the mysterious unicorn.  
"Oh dear. Let's fly to him now!" Twilight dropped her books and immediately flew after Star, who had already gotten up. Once they had gotten there, the unicorn was standing up and gasping wildly every few seconds. When they came, he tried to freeze them in a block of ice. Instead of hitting Starflake, his target, he hit Twilight.  
"Who are you?!" He exclaimed. "Why am I here? Did you kidnap me?" And then he looked at Twilight.  
"Wait," he said to himself, unfreezing her.  
"I've seen you before." He tried to play back the recording until he realized that his insides were filled with guts, not gears. He started to sing, copying the ponies that sings' voices perfectly.  
"My little pony, my little pony, I used to wonder what friendship could be. My little pony, until you all shared its magic with me! Great adventure, tons of fun, a beautiful heart faithful and strong, sharing kindness, it's an easy feat, and magic makes it all complete! My little pony, do you know you are my very best friends!" Zane finished the song remembering and going into each pony's correct key.  
"You're the pony from the balloon!" he exclaimed.  
"You've done better spells than Starswirl, the great! You must be Princess Twilight." Zane said, his memory growing better and better. Maybe he still had some of his Ninjroid qualities. Twilight blushed and smiled.  
"It's nice to have a fan. What is your name?"  
"I am Zane, Ninja of ice." He said, bowing, "And who is this?"  
"This is Starflake… Zane. You have quite an interesting name." She stated, egging him on to elaborate. Zane stayed silent, and their conversation became an awkward pause.  
"So, what did you get your Cutie mark for, Zane?"  
"Being the Ninja of Ice" he plainly responded.  
"Oh." Then she looked at Starflake who was silently observing them. They both started awkwardly laughing at the same time.  
"Wow Zane, you are such a card! Hah, hah.." Zane didn't pick up on the awkwardness of the situation. Instead he was focusing on breathing normally. He watched Starflake, and saw that she was silent when breathing, as everyone else he knew was. Sighing, he mimicked her breathing perfectly, and now he had to just continue to do it normally. He thought about Jay, whom he remembered talked quite often. Zane mimicked Jay, and tried to make conversation flow. Well, Jay didn't really make conversation flow. Instead he talked about himself a lot or others. Zane ended up revealing his homeland, Garmadon, the appearances of the other ninja, every enemy they had fought, the powers of each ninja, how they got their true potential, the falcon, and the location of every tree, grass blade, bench, store and flying ship in Ninjago before five minutes was over. Twilight and Starflake sat there, stunned.  
"You didn't come across to me as the talkative type." Stated Twilight Sparkle, almost rolling her eyes at him, "But can I help you in any way?" Zane thought about it.  
"Well, I suppose you can contact Princess Celestia. I realize having five new ponies in town probably wouldn't concern anyone other than Pinkie Pie, but I have a feeling that we're a bit like you. Most ponies' magic helps them with their special abilities, but my special ability is ice, like yours is magic. They are both a bit different from most unicorns magic right?"  
"Actually, yes Zane. You are completely correct. Have you read any books bout Starswirl the Great? I think a pony like you would enjoy his books."  
"Thank you Twilight Sparkle –"  
"Call me Twilight, Zane."  
"Sure. Thank you Twilight for the book suggestion, but if I were ever to get back to my homeland, the book wouldn't be very useful, considering that magic like that doesn't really exist there."  
"Oh. Well until then, I hope you like it. Now I should contact the princess." With those words, Twilight flew back to her "tree house". Zane followed on foot. Once out of the Everfree forest, Zane ran to the tree. Spike was sleeping, as usual, and Twilight didn't know how to wake him up.  
"I have the perfect idea. Sensei woke us up like this every morning!" With that, Zane located the gong that just happened to be in Twilight's house and said the words that he had come to hate. "Morning, Morning, Morning! Evil doesn't sleep and neither should you!" he said while hitting the gong. Twilight was shocked. Starflake couldn't stop laughing. Spike woke up, saying,  
"Five more minutes," and Twilight started to giggle. The young dragon smiled when he saw Twilight but was confused when he looked at Zane. "Who are you?" he asked, finally sitting up.  
"I am Zane, Ninja of ice. I need you to burn paper."  
"What? He asked, completely confused. Starflake answered him before he could explain. She decided to try to master the art of talking quickly.  
"This guy's a ninja that is from another dimension that is really cool and famous that got sent here by a gold thingy that was controlled by an evil dude and he has four friends that are also ninja and he has to ask Celestia to help him find them." Spike stared at the usually quiet observer with a gaping mouth, his brain being torn in two pieces about what she said and the fact that she said it so quickly. Starflake smiled triumphantly as Spike looked at her.  
"Umm, Sure Starflake. Nice to meet you Zane." Twilight smiled. She already knew that even after she sent this letter to Celestia, there would still be drama.

* * *

**Kai's POV**  
Kai watched in amazement as a letter appeared in front of Celestia. She read it aloud, her voice clear enough for all there to hear.  
_"Dear Princess Celestia_,  
I do not have a friendship report now. Instead, I would like to make you aware of the presence of a pony from an alternate universe, proclaiming to be the ninja of Ice. He says he has friends that are similar, all having the elements of fire, lightning, and earth itself. I don't know what to think, but I sense that they're special.  
Thank you for reading, from your humble student,  
Princess Twilight Sparkle."  
Kai looked in shock. "Who is Twilight Sparkle? Where are she and Zane?" he shouted, and then remembering that she was a Princess, he added, "Your highness." Celestia smiled and replied.  
"You will find out soon enough." Kai looked at Rainbow Dash. Trying to lighten the heavy mood, he asked a question.  
"So how does royalty work here? Are you royal if you're taller than everypony else or do you count body appendages?" Rainbow Dash smiled  
"I think you have to have both, not counting Twilight Sparkle. I wish I could show you my home, but ya kinda gotta have wings for that. So, what exactly do you do? Throw fire around and spin while you do it?" Kai blushed.  
"Yes, and save giant cities, and destroy crazy snakes that want to take over the world. Nothing big."  
"Well, My friends and I saved the whole country! We did it by using the Elements of Harmony, it's a big thing in Equestria. I'm Loyalty, the mare I was talking about earlier was Laughter, my prissy friend Rarity is-"  
"Generosity." Kai cut in, smiling a bit. "These are called virtues of friendship where I'm from." Rainbow Dash gasped again, and whispered more to Kai on the way to ponyville. Rainbow had actually opted to walk so that she could talk to Kai, and when Lloyd saw this he laughed. 'Maybe I was right about Kai and Rainbow Dash's forming relationship.' He smiled and laughed a bit more. This weird behavior drew Kai's attention and he raised his eyebrow.  
"Is something funny Lloyd?" Lloyd smirked.  
"Oh, nothing." He giggled and Kai and Rainbow Dash looked at each other. They both came to the same conclusion immediately.  
"Weeeeeird."

* * *

~AN: Hi people! So I finally put this chapter up. Yeah. I've been really freaked out lately about the Illumanati and Gravity Falls specifically. I can't get Bill out of my head. I was literally crying last night because I was scared of the triangle guy going into my brain. I'm Christian! I know I shouldn't be worried about this stuff, and I'm probably going to do it again tonight. I still got sleep last night because the olden book actually made me feel good for like, the first time. Sorry for using this place as my personal diary. I think that that's kind of weird, and most of you most likely don't like it. In news about the story, SORRY about so much Zane! I was just writing it without really thinking. Well I was thinking about the words. But… Siigh! I don't know. I know your reviews and what you're saying, but I really like rainbow and Kai. It will probably be puppy love or something though, nothing serious. I have advice for you. Don't jab your windpipe. You'll end up dead if you do it hard enough. =D As for the question…. I don't know. Erm, If you could make one pony a ninja and one ninja a pony, who would you choose? Also, I have this fan fiction that I write at like two in the morning every day. Do you think I should post it? Also, there is a leaked extended theme song. The puns are a bit, odd, but I like "Once bitten Twice Fluttershy" (it reminds me of mega monster amusement park)and "As easy as pinkie pie."The name of the TV show should not be in the theme song, if you ask me. I'll type out the beginning, but all you have to do is look it up. "My little pony, My little pony, What is friendship all about? My little pony, my little pony, Friendship is magic!" to the tune of the theme song, played twice with the Ah being replaced with the word magic. If any of you have heard of the Imagine Dragons, you are awesome. If you know what this is from, you are awesome. "I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus" Okay, that's pretty much it.  
~ST Out! War!~

* * *

EN: um um um  
insert rambling here  
also I'm going to camp  
Dang Slips, I have no idea how you can just ramble on about your life in these things :P  
-Blake, Herro o' Tyem (yay derp style) (_AUTHOR ATTACK! _Hey don't be hatin on Derpy)


End file.
